callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Double Tap Root Beer
noicon|center noicon|center Double Tap Root Beer – Perk-a-Cola występująca w Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops III i Call of Duty: Mobile. Opis Double Tap Root Beer zwiększa szybkostrzelność, a co za tym idzie również odrzut, posiadanej przez gracza broni. Wbrew nazwie wzrasta ona tylko o 33%. Jest to jednak odczuwalna zmiana szybkostrzelności, w skład której wchodzą również przyspieszenie obsługi powtarzalnych karabinów snajperskich i strzelb typu pump-action oraz podkładania min skaczących i min Claymore. Double Tap kosztuje 2000 punktów. W Call of Duty: Black Ops II pojawiła się nowa wersja atutu, który zmienił nazwę na Double Tap Root Beer II. Oprócz opisanych wyżej cech, nowością stało się to, iż używana przez gracza broń wystrzeliwuje jednocześnie dwa pociski kosztem jednego. Zakładając, że oba pociski trafiają w cel, Double Tap Root Beer II podwaja obrażenia zadawane bronią palną. Wyjątkami są Cudowne Bronie oraz każda inna broń, która używa specjalnej amunicji. Double Tap Root Beer II powraca również w Call of Duty: Black Ops III, gdzie na mapie Shadows of Evil posiada nowy dżingiel. Ten jednak pozostaje bez zmian na mapie The Giant. Występowanie *Verrückt – na piętrze po stronie pomieszczenia dla personelu, pomiędzy miną skaczącą a MP40 *Shi No Numa – losowo w kwaterze doktora, chatce rybackiej, pokoju komunikacyjnym lub magazynie *Der Riese – po prawej stronie zwodzonego mostu *Kino der Toten – w alei naprzeciwko drzwi do dolnego holu *"Five" – w pokoju wojennym, na piętrze obok windy *Call of the Dead – na dziobie statku *Shangri-La – losowo w podziemiach mapy *Moon – na pierwszym piętrze laboratoriów *TranZit i Farma – na piętrze stodoły *Miasto – za pralnią za płotem *Nuketown Zombies – spada w losowe miejsce na mapie *Die Rise – losowo w windach drugiego wieżowca *Mob of the Dead – w pierwszej części tuneli cytadeli *Blok więzienny – na piętrze bloku Broadway *Buried – w posiadłości, w niewielkim pomieszczeniu obok lobby *Dzielnica – na ganku posiadłości *Origins – do wylosowania w Der Wunderfizz lub jako nagroda za wykonanie Rytuału Starożytnych *Shadows of Evil – losowo na terenie Waterfront District, Footlight District lub Canal District *The Giant – losowo w hangarze, po obu stronach zwodzonego mostu, przy teleporterze Z-C lub na drodze pomiędzy dwoma dziedzińcami *Der Eisendrache – na terenie przedbramia, przed bramą prowadzącą na dolny dziedziniec *Zetsubou No Shima – losowo w trzeciej części bagien laboratorium A, w trzeciej części bagien laboratorium B lub zrzucany w 2. lub 6. rundzie na pierwszą część laboratorium A lub B *Gorod Krovi – na piętrze fabryki czołgów *Revelations – przy generatorze 3. w Origins Osiągnięcia i trofea Wzmocnienie |Na Die Rise, użyj w trakcie jednej gry pakietu wzmocnień oraz wszystkich maszyn atutowych.|Brązowe|35}} Ciekawostki *Nikołaj Beliński uwielbia ten perk. *W polskiej wersji World at War jest nazwany, "podwójne piwko". *W Shi No Numa w Call of Duty: World at War perk ten miał mieć bagienną teksturę. *Maszyna z tym perkiem przypomina maszynę z usuniętym perkiem zwanym Amm-O-Matic. Galeria 2013-04-22_00019.jpg|Double Tap w Verrückt (wersja Black Ops) 2013-05-10_00004.jpg|Double Tap w Shi No Numa CoDWaW_2012-10-13_20-34-48-28.jpg|Double Tap w Der Riese Double_tap_w_Kino_der_Totenie.jpg|Double Tap w Kino der Toten Piwo_Korzenne_w_Five.jpg|Double Tap w "Five" Double_tam_moon.png|Double Tap Root Beer na mapie Moon 2013-05-07_00003.jpg|Double Tap II w Nuketown Zombies 2013-04-13_00019.jpg|Double Tap II w Die Rise 2013-05-07_00002.jpg|Butelka Double Tap II Double_tap_sumpf_cut.png|Niewykorzystana bagienna wersja Double Tapa w Shi No Numa DoubleTap RootBeer Perk Machine COD Mobile Zombies.png|Double Tap Root Beer w Call of Duty: Mobile en:Double Tap Root Beer Kategoria:Perk-a-Cola w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Perk-a-Cola w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Perk-a-Cola w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Perk-a-Cola w Call of Duty: Black Ops III